


The Icarus Adventure

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctors make the worst patients. Jim just never really knew how true that was. He's learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icarus Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Fairy Niamh to cheer her up when she was ill.
> 
> Warnings: Language, M/M, nudity, Crack

Doctors make the worst patients. It was a very very old saying. Doctors make the worst patients. Jim knew this to be an understatement. The chief medical officer of the flagship for all of Starfleet was the biggest pain in the ass in all of creation. Nurse Chapel had called him away from the Bridge five times today. He knew she was doing all she could to avoid it, but there was only so much the incredibly capable woman could handle.

He had finally ordered the woman to sedate her superior until such time as he could ‘stop being an obstinate asshole’. It had taken three members and Jim to hold the man down while his exhausted subordinate injected him with hypospray.

Jim took a minute to calm down. He leaned against the wall of the corridor, trying to clear his head before he headed back to the bridge. He should be able to empathize since it was normally him having some abnormal reaction to some normally harmless thing, but Bones had a way of pushing his buttons that no one else did.

‘At least he doesn’t look like a hotdog left on to boil too long anymore.’ Jim gagged a little bit. He loved that man with all his heart but ‘damn’ was it hard to look at his bloated and splotchy lover the day before. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his blond hair. With a sigh he pushed off of the wall and started to head toward the Bridge.

A pale streak trailing a tail of white sped past him. Two security crew members nearly ran him over and the third had to shove him to the side to avoid a flat out collision. His shoulder hit the wall jarring him as Nurse Chapel raced past him. He heard a female voice yelling. “Stop him!!!!”

A familiar male voice answered. “You can’t stop me you harpy! I am Icarus and I can fly!”

“Son of a Bitch!” Jim was off and running after the three security officers and one nurse who were pursuing his obviously insane lover.

The chase ended at his original destination. When he arrived his lover was standing on top of the captain’s chair. Said captain stood dumbfounded as he watched his completely naked lover. The doctor had a handful of a white bedsheet in each fist. He flapped his ‘wings’ and was rambling about flying to the sun.

On the screen there were two suns, the twin suns of an M class planet they had been exploring before Bones had made the mistake of almost stepping on a small bird-rat creature which had promptly sprayed him with... well they weren’t really sure what it was yet.

It might have been a protective release, like that of a skunk OR the release of pheromones. No one was sure, but the thing sure had attached itself to Bones’ leg and humped it for all it was worth. Bones had not reacted well to whatever it was. He swelled up and turned an odd purple color with bright red splotches.

At present Jim was leaning more towards the ‘Pheromones Theory’. As Bones stood proudly flapping his wings, his plumage was also standing proudly. “I am Icarus!” Bones cried before squatting in preparation of lunging into the air. Jim reacted first and caught his lover around the thighs from behind.

“Oh no you don’t.” Nurse Chapel was half a second behind him with the hypospray in her hand. HISS

The esteemed Dr. Leonard McCoy looked down at his lover with the most adorably puzzled expression. “Hello Sunshine, what ya doin’ down there?” A moment later he collapsed into his ‘Sunshine’s’ arms. Jim wrapped his naked lover in the sheet, lifted him carefully, and headed back toward the medical bay for the sixth time that day.

‘Doctors make the worst patients, what an understatement.’

“I love you Bones, but damn if you aren’t heavy.” Jim grunted as he hefted the man onto the bed. He began to pull away as he straightened up. Two strong bare arms encircled his neck and pulled him off balance. His lover wrapped him in his loving wings and held him tightly. “You can’t go now. I captured the sun.”

Jim sighed as Nurse Chapel slipped into the room. “Tell Spock he has the Bridge. Looks like I’m needed more here.” He climbed up next to his lover. “Sometimes I wonder what the hell is going on inside your head, now I know I don’t want to know.” His lover’s only response was a soft snore. Jim rolled his eyes and pulled the man into a more comfortable position as they snuggled.

~fin~


End file.
